Watching NCIS the Future
by SlashMagicfan96
Summary: Disclaimer: I OWN NOT! IF I DID, TONY WOULD BE WITH GIBBS, ZIVA WOULDN'T BE THERE, & THE SHOW WOULD BE ON EVERY NIGHT, NOT EVERY WEEK ON THE SAME NIGHT! I've only seen the first 3 seasons. I hate that they couldn't have put the Seasons all together & have them be 10! ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS IS, IS TONY BEING A GIRL, HER HAVING SIBLINGS & A GIBBS/FEM!TONY WHILE SEEING THEIR LIVES!
1. summary

The Gibbs team (from beginning of S2) go to work like any other work day, only to find that the day will be crazy. They see their future on the big screen! The DVDs were somehow sent from the the future, though they don't know who sent them.

My version of NCIS.


	2. Chapter 1

September 28th, 2003

10:40pm

33 year old Serena "Rena" Antonia DiNizzo was laying on her-sometimes off & on again-lover, who was also her Boss, 53 year old Lerpy Jethro Gibbs, after a case they had that involved a father hiring someone to kidnap his wife and daughter, who was blind, just so he could get some money. (S2, Epi1 See No Evil)

It made her sick. Even 'her' father, who wasn't gonna win the 'World's Best Father' award, wouldn't do what _that _ man did.

Gibbs seemed to know what was on her mind, & acting on rarely seen & given show of affection, he held her to his chest, rubbing her wavy waist-length amber hair in a soothing manner with his hard, yet soft, hands.

Rena sighed softly. Gibbs didn't show this side of himself often, so Rena decided to bask in the attention for now.

"How could he do that? All for money? I know yhat people say that 'Money is everything', but it's not meant to be taken literally. Right?" she asked.

"No, it's not," he sighed, wondering the same thing while thinking of Kelly. "Go to sleep. We have work tomorrow," he advised.

Rena nodded & pressed herself closer to Gibbs, her head resting on his chest & his head on her head.

And that night, Rena dreamed. She dreamed that she opened an envolope & became deathly sick.

Then she dreamed that she, Kate & Gibbs were on a rooftop, wearing safety vests, & they were laughing about something. Then there was a nickel-sized red dot in Kate's forehead, telling Rena that her colleague & friend was dead.

And the last that night was a short one of Betta, Tony, Emily & Shawn crying, at what Rena figured was hearing about Kate's death, unless something else had happened.

Rena woke up in a deep sweat, breathing heavily as she tried to calm herself, knowing that most of her dreams actuslly happen, that it's been like this since Rena was a young girl at the age of 5, & now Rena hoped that these dream weren't _those _kind._  
_

She fell back into a unrestful sleep.

(Ok, first reviewer, I was getting to the spelling checks when you interrupted me. And no one forced you to read this. It says right on the damn Disclaimer & the summary that I was making Tony a girl. And anyone else that wants to make bad reviews & be stupid to forget the DISCLAMIER & the SUMMARY, please just save your breath & don't bother with those "This sucks, why'd you make Tony a girl?" & pleae check your spelling", cause you know what? I always try to make my stories with the best spelling. It's not my fault that the keyboard on my phone is small & the letters so close together & that my thumbs are in the way of what I'm typing.

Ok, I'm done ranting now. Sorry, but I had to get that out there.)


	3. Chapter 2

September 29th

McGee, Abby, Kate, Ducky, Rena & Gibbs were the only ones there at work, which was odd for all of them, since it was after 8am.

They stood in the room, when two amber haired & green eyed identical twins came into from the elevator, quickly fpllowed by two kids with the same looks, except for the young boy, who had black hair & blue eyes, but those were the only things different about him.

The young man & woman were in their late teens, early twenties, while the girl was just starting her teens, & the boy by her looked like he was in 5th grade. The young man was holding a box under his arm.

Rena's eyes widened. "Tony? Betta? Emm & Shawn? What the Hell are you guys doing here?" she asked, looking at them reprimandingly. S

ince her mother was dead, & the others' mother didn't really discipline them that much (or cared), & their father was wrapped around the *itch's finger, it had been up to Rena to do the reprimanding & parenting.

The rest of the Team seemed to be shocked while Gibbs supressed a smile. He had met the twins & the kids quite a few times in the past decade he'd known Rena, & she'd been acting as mother, father & older sister during those times too. Gibbs was very sure that she did that anyway, though.

"I didn't know you had a thing for twins, DiNozzo?" questioned Kate.

Rena looked disgusted, while Betta & Tony looked afronted (? Did I spell that right? I can't remember if it's supposed to be 2 'f's or 1).

"What? Eww!" Yelled the three older siblings in disgust, while Emily blushed at the innuendos, & Shawn was a little confused, before he looked at Emily, & caught on, then he blushed too (Shawn lives with 3 siblings, 4 most of the time, so he's bound to hear something... Poor Shawn).

"We're not romantically involved with Rena!" exclaimed Betta in a posh Italian, American, & British accent. "She's our big sister!" added Tony in the same tone as his twin sister. "It would be incest, Caitlyn! Incest, even if you're half-siblings, is very, very bad!" exclaimed Rena in exactly the same tone as her twin siblings. Emily & Shawn nodded in agreement.

Kate's jaw dropped. Then again, so did McGee's, Abby's, & Ducky's. "I didn't know you had siblings!" exclaimed Kate, while Abby yelled: "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounded slightly-or more than slightly-hurt.

Rena raised an eyebrow in a very Gibbs-like manner, & it scared the living Hell out of everyone... Well, everyone except Betta, Tony, Emily & Shawn, who were used to it, & Gibbs himself.

"My personal life is just that, Kate. Personal. I may talk all day about girls, boys, the dates I had & sex, but this is my family. And there not supposed to be here. _Why_, may I ask, are you here, Anthony Michael, Elisabetta Stephanie, Emily Mariya, & Shawn Spencer DiNozzo? (yes, I took the name from 'Psych', because I love the show & the name, & I love how "Shawn Spencer DiNozzo" sounds)

Gibbs smirked, while the twins & the kids fought a wince. Rena only said their full names when she was either really mad, or she was getting there, but either way, Rena's brothers & sisters were in trouble.

Tony brought the box he had been holding out from under house arm. "Someone dropped this off at our place by mistake (it wasn't a mistake). It has your name on it, Rena, saying that we should watch it. And they're signed by an SG, a BG, an NG, & a MG. My guess is that they're either related, or they have a "Last Name That Starts With G" club. And the guards checked it for explosives & poisons," explained Tony.

"We thought we'd bring the package over now," said Betta. "Yeah," agreed Emily, & Shawn nodded (he's shy at the moment, but he'll say something soon), before going to their elder sister's desk & sat on the chair (Emily), & on the desk (Shawn).

Rena took the box, set it on a desk, opened it & looked inside, before her eyes widened. She dropped the box, & then saving it at the last second. "What is it?" Kate asked, looking at the amber haired woman. Rena handed the first content from the box to her, & Kaye gasped after she saw it.

"What?" asked everyone else, feeling left out & on alert.

Kate showed it as Rena took the other contents out of the box, & the others eyes widened (&/or) jaws dropped.

It was a DVD series called NCIS: Navel Criminal Investigation Service. From Seasons 2 & up.

And the people on the front of the DVD case, showed Gibbs in the front, right smack in the middle, his hair, though still a soft golden brown, was graying. Rena was on his right, her amber hair in a messy ponytail & had a cocky expression on her face. Kate was on Gibbs' left side, her brown hair to her shoulders.

McGee was next to Rena, & Abby was overlapping him on the cover, her black hair in its usual pigtails. Ducky was by Kate with a smile on his face.

On the back, it showed, in order: Gibbs, Rena, Kate, Abby, McGee & Ducky. But there was 4 other people below the Team. Tony, Betta, Emily & Shawn DiNozzo were all looking sad & worried, which worried everyone looking at the picture.

Rena remembered her dreams from the night before, & she remembered the clothes her brothers & sisters had worn in the last one.

They were the same clothes!

Kate read the back cover in a slightly shaky & bemused voice. "'N.C.I.S.: THE COMPLETE 2nd SEASON continues to thrill audiences with its surprising twists, romance & character-driven stories in thia incredible 6-disc set. Led by Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs (Mark Harmon), this squad of highly trained N.C.I.S agents proves they are willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to thwart espionage and terrorism around the world.

Intense, sexy & fast-moving, all 23 episodes of N.C.I.S.: SEASON 2 are filled with even more of the wit & humor that has become a signature of this smash-hit show's incomparable style.

Starring: Mark Harmon, Michelle Weatherly, Sasha Alexander, Pauly Perrette, Sean Murray, James Rodney (Tony), Ryna Felton (Made-up character...I think. If not, your name is being used for the actor who plays Elisabetta Stephanie DiNozzo), Emma Watson (I love Harry Potter books/movies!), Asa Butterfield (he plays Mordred in BBC'S Merlin. I love his eyes!), & David McCallum

September 2004 to May 2005'"

Everone looked at each other, confounded. "Should we watch them?" Tony asked. "Yeah," answered Beta, Emily & Shawn (see I told you he'd say something) excitedly, while Rena was concerned.

What would these DVDs reveal? Would they reveal her 'relationship' with Gibbs? Would they show them her visions? Would they show everyone _everything_, as in the sexual content that Rena & the Twins didnt want Emily & Shawn to see yet?

(This is were my phone died 2 hours & 6 minutes ago. I had to start all over on this one. It didn't seem like it took so long...for the first 5 minutes. You're all lucky I did this even though I was very _very _frustrated, & ready to throw my phone & slap myself because I didn't save it before it died even though I was almost done...Kill the phone! Ok, back to the story!)

Knowing Rena's luck, the DVDs would.

Kate handed Season 2 to McGee, & he downloaded everything onto the computer in less than 10 minutes, & it went to the big screen between Gibbs' & Kate's desks.

They decided ro get their chairs from the desks (three from somewhere unknown for Ducky, Emily & Shawn, one from a desk on McGee's left, & two from Gibbs' left for Betta & Tony), & they placed them in the middle of the walkway, facing the screen.

Gibbs sat next to Rena, & Kate was on his left. McGee was on Rena's other side, & Abby was on his, while Ducky was on Kate's.

Betta & tony decided to save the chairs for later, & sat by their big sister's feet, their heads on her thighs, while Emily & Shawn laid their heads on Gibbs' thighs.

The screen went black, & then the movie, for lack of a better word, started.

(I'm not going to do "See No Evil" Episode 1, because that was yesterday for them & they already know what happened, & this fic has the words "the Future" in the title, not "the Past", so yeah, not gonna do Episode 1. Sorry.

05-07-13

I love Slash relationships, but I work best at wrighting male/female stuff. And I know I can be confusing. That's how I am a lot. Sorry for the confusion.)


	4. Chapter 4

I'm am soooo sorry that I haven't been updating any of my stories! But my life has been dramatic lately, what with my parents _might be _getting a divorce, my niece's birthday is coming up in a couple days, & I have been feeling sick since Tuesday (I was gonna update that day too)...yeah, just expect very slow (probably like every two/three weeks (or even a month)) updates from me.

Again, I'm so, so, soo sorry! :(

**Edit: 6/6/13**

**I got a review saying that I got talent for parody, & that I had them by "Lerpy Jethro Gibbs". OMG! I didn't even realize that I spelled his name wrong! Haha (laughs nervously/sweatdrops) ooh well.**


	5. AN PLEASE READ

A/N: PLEASE READ!

My dear readers,

This author´s note has nothing to do with my stories, but please, keep reading! I have recently learned from a fellow author that SOPA (the Stop Online Piracy Act) is back & threatening to take away everything we love on the internet. I am asking you to take a moment & read this author´s note from one of Accalia Silvermoon's recent stories, Accalia can explain this better than I can.

Sincerely,

SlashMagicfan96


End file.
